Experiências de Isabella Swan
by Rosalice Swan
Summary: Isabella Swan não conseguiu conter sua curiosidade e acabou descobrindo algo inesperado, e a partir dai suas experiencias só irão aumentar... Gêneros: Hentai, Lemon, Orange Avisos: Bissexualidade
1. Descoberta do prazer

**Notas da Historia:**

**_#*!&*# FANFIC PARA MAIORES DE 18! #$%_**

_Crepusculo não me pertence... Obvio! Se não seria literatura erótica! hehehehe_

_Essa fic não é para corações fracos e gente com muitos pudores.. como o nome ja diz trata-se de experiencias da nossa personagem principal. _

_Quem não gosta de ler lemons lesbicos é só pular os mesmos, tem mt hetero tambem e está quente! rsrs_

_Povs Bella (sem exeçoes). _

_Shippers: Varios, tds com a Bellinha._

* * *

**Descoberta do prazer. - Bella/Alice/Rose**

Eram 22hrs e eu estava deitada de bruços na cama que Edward colocou especialmente para mim em seu quarto, minhas pernas balançavam no ar enquanto eu escutava The Runaways - Cherry Bomb bem alto em meus fones de ouvido.

Praticamente toda a família Cullen havia saído para caçar, apenas Rosalie e Alice ficaram. Sempre que isso acontecia elas tentavam a todo custo me convencer a fazer uma festinha do pijama ou coisa do tipo... porem pintar as unhas e fazer hidratação de pele não era minha ideia de diversão, preferia estar na reserva apostando corridas de moto com meu melhor amigo Jacob Black. Deve ser por isso que hoje elas nem tentaram, pra falar a verdade elas mal me dirigiram a palavra. Será que estavam magoadas? Bom, eu não podia fazer nada, não é? AFFF! A quem eu quero enganar? Eu me importo demais com aquelas loucas para não fazer nada!

Tirei meus fones e me virei olhando para o teto. Eu devia falar com elas. Levantei-me com certa moleza nas pernas e dirigi-me ao banheiro. Eu ainda não havia trocado de roupa para dormir, coloquei rapidamente a camisola curta e rosa, e as pantufas peludas de mesma cor (Sim, presentes da nanica). Saí do quarto, teria que descobrir onde elas estavam...

- Ahmmmm...

- Hmmmmm...

Pelo visto eu não teria que procurar muito. Olhei com curiosidade para a porta no final do corredor, era o quarto de Emmett e Rosalie... Caminhei devagar ouvindo pequenos barulhos, pareciam... gemidos?

Estanquei no lugar ao ouvir a voz de Rose vinda do comodo:

- Ahhhh... assiiim! Hmmm... vaiii!

OMG! Coloquei ambas as mãos na boca. Sim eram gemidos. Emm devia ter chegado mais cedo... Oh meu Deus, eles estavam... Oh meu Deus! E eu aqui na frente da porta! Tinha que sair dali depressa, porem sem fazer barulho, afinal vampiros tem super audição.

Assim que virei as costas pronta para ir ouvi outra voz vinda do mesmo comodo, porem não era a que eu esperava:

- Hmmm.. Isso Rose! Que delicia!

PUTA QUE PARIU! Meus olhos se arregalaram e minha boca se escancarou. Aquela voz era de.. Alice! Elas... OMG! Voltei a encarar a porta e por impulso me aproximei mais para ouvir melhor, meus ouvidos só podiam estar me pregando uma peça!

Gemidos e mais gemidos vinham de lá, mas eu não conseguia identificar se algum era realmente de Allie.. Podiam ser todos de Rose. Após alguns segundos decidi ir embora logo, afinal se fossem ou não as duas isso não era da minha conta! Meu rosto estava quente e eu sentia um formigamento estranho em meu baixo ventre. Acho que precisava ir ao banheiro...

Me dirigi ao meu quarto rápida e silenciosamente, ao chegar lá fiquei andando de um lado para outro, a curiosidade queimando em mim. Parei em frente a janela e pensei em Edward, porque ele não estava aqui? Nada disso estaria acontecendo se ele - pra variar - ficasse uma misera noite comigo. Porem desde a vez em que eu o ataquei exigindo e implorando que fizesse amor comigo, ele nunca mais havia deitado na mesma cama que eu. Quando eu vinha dormir aqui ele sempre inventava uma desculpa para não ficar comigo. Ele já havia ido caçar 5 vezes apenas nesse mês, ele pensa que não sei que é só para fugir de mim? Sei que sou culpada, mas não posso evitar! Edward é um puta gostoso, vocês sabem! Quem aguentaria ficar só nos beijinhos com ele? Alem do mais eu sou virgem.. Meus hormônios estão em ebulição dentro de mim! Deve ser por isso que me senti quente ouvindo os gemidos de Rose e provavelmente.. Alice. ARG! Não! Não posso pensar nisso...

Tentei dormir, mas em certo momento os gemidos começaram a chegar até meu quarto.

- Droga! - xinguei pulando da cama e saindo do meu quarto, tinha que descobrir de quem eram os gemidos ou nunca conseguiria sossegar.

Parei em frente a porta e me agachei espiando pelo buraco da fechadura. Droga de buraquinhos pequenos que não servem para nada! Olhei, olhei, olhei.. até que enfim vi um pequeno movimento no escuro. Meu olho se acostumou com a falta de luz e eu pude distinguir dois corpos se movimentando em sincronia.

- Isso Alice, vai...

- Hmm Rose, que gostoso...

- OMG - eu disse e tampei minha boca na mesma hora, porem já era tarde. Em um piscar de olhos a porta foi aberta e eu quase cai de cara no chão.

- Espiando Bellinha? Que feio! - omg, morri.

Levantei-me rapidamente dando de cara com as duas vampiras semi-nuas me olhando com diversão.

- Ahn, e-eu nã-não..

- Tudo bem, Bella. Porque não entra e se diverte com a gente? - perguntou Rose.

- Di-divertir?

- Sim.. Eu vejo que esta curiosa...

- Eu não. - neguei veemente com a cabeça.

- Não adianta negar, ouvimos você vir aqui antes e agora voltou... - disse Alice, acariciando meu cabelo.

Puxei a mecha de seus dedos e dei um passo para trás.

- Gostou do que viu e ouviu? Gostaria de participar da nessa festinha? - perguntou a loira.

- Eu.. Eu não sou lésbica!

Alice e Rose se olharam e riram. Então a loira continuou:

- Não somos lésbicas, Bella! Eu amo meu ursão, e Allie ama Jasper! Nós adoramos um pau.. - meu rosto ficou escarlate. - Porem sexo entre mulheres é uma delicia também, por isso nos divertimos um pouquinho quando os homens não estão... - As duas se abraçaram de lado. - Isso não faz de nós lésbicas!

- Ok, eu.. vou pro meu quarto...

- Ah não... fica! Faz tempo que desejamos que venha curtir com nós... - pediu a baixinha.

- Não, eu...

- Vamos Bella, Edward te deixa tão sozinha.. Ele não satisfaz os teus desejos... - continuou ela.

- Sim, ele é tão burro.. Ao contrario dele, nós vamos te dar prazer! Muito prazer! - Rose sussurrou em meu ouvido, me fazendo arrepiar.

- Não precisa nem retribuir Bellinha, só nos deixe te fazer sentir bem! - completou Alice, acariciando meus ombros.

Eu não conseguia responder, estava meio letárgica... Só senti elas me levando para dentro do quarto.

Ok, eu admito que a imagem das duas havia mexido comigo, minha vagina pulsou e ficou muito molhada... Droga! Eu não devia ter sido tão curiosa! Eu não podia, não devia sentir... Desejo! Isso não era certo! Quem se sente assim por mulheres é lésbica sim! E não importa oque elas dizem...

Senti mãos em meu corpo, retirando minha roupa e comecei a me debater tentando fugir... Mas novamente já era tarde, eu já estava nua e as duas estavam segurando-me na cama.

- Não resista, Bella! Você quer isso... Sabemos que quer!

Rose abriu minhas pernas com ajuda de Alice e se deitou no meio delas, fazendo com que meu sexo quente colasse em sua barriga gélida e lisinha. A sensação térmica do quente e frio me fez tremer e gemer.

- Viu Alice, eu disse que o gemido dela seria musica para nossos ouvidos! - Exclamou ela beijando meu busto.

- Rose, não... Por favor! - protestei ao sentir a língua dançar levemente por meu seio.

Aquilo era tao gostoso... NÃO! Isso não podia acontecer, eu não podia gostar. Remexi-me novamente tentando me libertar.

- Shiiiu! Quietinha. Me deixa te provar...

- Ahmm eu também quero! - choramingou Alice, que olhava tudo de fora.

- Espera Allie, segura ela.. depois que ela se acalmar você pode vir brincar.

Rose continuou me lambendo, segurou o bico do meu seio com os dentes e puxou, doeu um pouco e eu me debati. Logo depois ela colocou meu seio inteiro na boca, chupando como um bebe esfomeado. O barulhinho de sucção enchendo o quarto.

Eu mordi os lábios para não soltar qualquer ruido que entregasse meu prazer. Minha boceta pulsou e encharcou molhando a barriga de Rose que com certeza notou isso.

- Vem Alice, veja como ela é gostosa, como a pele dela tem um gosto delicioso!

- Mas...

- Ela não tentara mais nada, esta escorrendo de tesão. - a loira riu, lambendo os lábios.

Gemi longamente sentindo ambas lamberem meus seios, afinal não havia mais porque esconder, eu estava nas mãos delas. Alice me deu leves mordidinhas nos bicos rijos, e depois sugou com vontade. Eu continuava a escorrer na barriga da loira e sentia cada vez mais vontade de esfregar-me nela para obter algum alivio. E foi oque fiz. Depois de um tempo as duas largaram meus seios e começaram a se beijar na minha frente. Suas línguas entrelaçavam-se e elas gemiam. Puseram-se então a tirar uma da outra as ultimas peças de roupa que restavam: os sutiãs e as calcinhas. Nossa, isso não devia dar tanto tesão! Gemi longamente e elas se separaram me olhando com aprovação.

Alice veio para mais perto de mim e roçou delicadamente seus lábios nos meus. Fiquei hipnotizada por seu olhar e aroma delicioso de seu halito gelado que adentrava meus lábios. Ela me deu um selinho suave e eu abri minha boca para receber mais, e ela não me deixou esperando, logo se pôs a sugar meus lábios e os contornar com sua língua gélida. Gemi em sua boca e entrelacei nossas línguas. O seu gosto era delicioso, como um doce.

Senti mãos e lábios descendo por minha barriga. Rose lambia e chupava minha pele, enquanto Alice segurava minhas mãos acima de minha cabeça e descia beijos molhados por meu pescoço.

- Seu beijo é tao gostoso como pensei que seria... - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu ofeguei sentindo seus dentes roçarem o lóbulo de minha orelha. - Hmm.. vamos dar uma olhadinha em Rose agora?

Ela puxou meus braços me fazendo sentar e se posicionou atras de mim, me abraçando e me aconchegando entre suas pernas, colando a boceta molhada em minhas costas. Seus seios rijos roçavam em mim e ela pegou minhas mão as segurando na lateral de meu corpo.

Rose se aproximou me dando um beijo casto e se abaixou ficando de cara com minha intimidade, tentei fechar as pernas por reflexo.

- Tcs- tcs! Quietinha putinha! - ela me repreendeu me dando um tapinha na coxa, e por incrível que pareça isso me exitou.

Ela tornou a abrir minhas pernas e passou os dedos explorando meu sexo, me fazendo soltar um gemido involuntário.

- Molhadinha.. - concluiu maravilhada.

Ela separou minhas dobras e sem aviso deu uma lambida desde minha entrada até meu clitóris, dando uma chupadinha nele no final.

- Ahmmmmm! - gemi alto.

- Que boceta gostosa, Bella! - Disse ela, e tremi sentindo seu halito gelado em meu sexo. - Imagino como deve ser o gosto de seu gozo! Hmmm...

E então ela caiu de boca, chupando, lambendo e dando leves mordiscadas em todo meu sexo. Eu só gemia e me retorcia sendo segurada por Alice, que beijava meu pescoço e esfregava a boceta em minhas costas.

Rose levou um dedo a minha gruta pulsante e começou um vai e vem gostoso enquanto chupava meu clitóris. Comecei a sentir um fogo descendo por meu ventre e espasmos tomavam conta do meu corpo, eu ja não controlava meus gemidos..

- Isso Bellinha, vem! Goza gostoso na boca da Rose! - aprovou Alice, largando minhas mãos e apertando meus seios. Finquei minhas unhas nas pernas dela que rugiu no meu ouvido.

- AHHHHHHH! - gritei, sentindo minha boceta apertar o dedo de Rose, ela o retirou e caiu de boca lambendo meu gozo até a ultima gota.

- Hmmm delicioso! - aprovou ela, levantando e vindo pra perto do meu rosto.

Não, ela não ia fazer oque eu estou pensando não é? Virei meu rosto em tempo, que nojo!

- Não quer sentir como seu gosto é bom Bellinha? Vem, me beija! - disse ela puxando meu rosto.

- Não, por favor!

- Beija ela, Bella! Vai, sente seu gostinho na língua dela.

Eu choraminguei mas não tive opção, elas eram muito mais fortes do que eu, obviamente. Nos beijamos e ok, não foi tao ruim, mas ainda não gostava da ideia... Alice saiu de trás de mim e juntou seus lábios aos nossos, um beijo tripo! Meu sexo começou a piscar de novo enquanto eu sentia as duas línguas penetrando minha boca.

Eu não acreditava que isso tudo estava acontecendo e que era tão malditamente quente! Elas se afastaram e começaram a se acariciar na minha frente. Alice apertava os seios de Rose e a loira levou a mão até a boceta da baixinha, que gemeu sofregamente.

- Escorrendo de tesão Alice? Que desperdício! Quer chupar ela, Bella?

Arregalei os olhos e me afastei rapidamente.

- Não, isso não!

- Tudo bem, nós dissemos que ela não precisava retribuir, Rose! Lembra?

- Ah é.. Pena, não sabe oque esta perdendo! Mas então você vai ficar quietinha ai enquanto eu resolvo o probleminha da Allie, ok?

Eu afirmei com a cabeça e me afastei mais, lhes dando espaço.

Alice deitou-se ao meu lado de pernas abertas e escorada pelos cotovelos, observando enquanto Rose se abaixava e caia de boca nela. Observei a baixinha, ela era muito gostosa, nunca havia reparado. Ela gemia como uma putinha e dizia coisas que eu nunca ouvira. Mas não podia negar que era exitante demais!

- Ownnn isso, Rose! Chupa bem gostosinho a minha xana! Me fode com seus dedos, sei que você adora não é?

Minha boceta doía de tanto tesão que aquilo estava me dando, acabei gemendo com Alice e a mesma me olhou sorrindo safada. Esticou a mão e acariciou meu seio fazendo-me ofegar e esfregar as pernas tentando obter algum alivio.

Vem cá minha gostosinha, deixa eu te acariciar... - disse ela, puxando minha perna.

E eu? Eu fui! Abri bem minhas pernas para ela e deixei que me tocasse e penetrasse com os dedos finos. Gememos em unisono, nem notei quando comecei a repetir algumas de suas frases.

- Hmmm isso...

- Isso Bellinha, geme meu nome!

- Ahh Alice! Não para..

- OWNNNNNNN - Gritou ela chegando ao ápice quase junto comigo.

Rose levantou do meio das pernas da Alice, veio beija-la e depois a mim. Não neguei, a beijei com vontade. A loira deitou e Alice ficou entre suas pernas, começando a chupar-lhe os seios

- Vem Bella, chupa! É tao gostoso...

Observei os seios grandes e bonitos de Rose por um momento, senti vontade de toca-los e foi oque fiz, os apertei e era uma delicia, tão macios... Ela gemeu em aprovação e eu me agachei dando uma lambida tímida e depois mais uma, seu gosto era bom e a sensação melhor ainda. Dava vontade de morder, mas eu só chupei.

- Ahmm isso, Bella! Que gostoso... Chupa forte vai, mama em mim.

Atendendo seu pedido, comecei a sugar forte colocando boa parte de seu seio em minha boca, era bom e seus gemidos me exitavam. Acariciei seu corpo gostoso, sua pele era tão macia e lisinha... Vi Alice descer suas lambidas para a barriga de Rose e depois começar o sexo oral. Observei por um momento, mas decidi que não estava preparada para isso.. Ainda parecia muito nojento!

Continuei com minhas caricias e logo senti as mãos de Rose em mim, ela me puxou para cima de seu corpo e começou a me beijar, entrelaçamos nossas línguas e suas mãos foram para minha bunda, me fazendo empinar. Senti algo molhado e olhei para trás vendo Alice me lamber, ela dividia chupadas entre mim e Rose, de repente ela colocou dedos em cada uma de nós e intercalava as lambidas em nossos clitóris. Eu me remexia, em cima de Rose, imaginando que ela me penetrava, e ela gemia meu nome assim como o de Alice. Chegamos ao ápice juntas, nos acariciando e beijando sofregamente.

Alice me puxou e eu deitei vendo-a ficar por cima de mim, fiquei a observando enquanto ela encontrava a melhor posição e logo entendi oque ela queria. Gemi em antecipação e minha boceta piscava. Abri bem as pernas e quase gozei só de sentir sua boceta entrar em contato com a minha, ela começou a esfrega-las e eu me curvei um pouco observando nossas carnes se movendo em sincronia. Aquilo era extremamente delicioso! Comecei a rebolar cada vez mais rápido, ansiando por libertação.

- Ahhh delicia! - me vi gemendo.

- Sim, olha nossas bocetinhas se esfregando, é gostoso não é?

- Oh sim!

Ouvi um gemido de Rose e só então notei que estava se masturbando nos olhando. Queria acaricia-la mas não tinha forças para isso, só queria que Alice me fodesse mais rápido e forte. Agarrei uma das pernas de Allie e tentei puxar-la para mais perto.

- Vem, Alicee! Mais rápido! Preciso gozaar...

- Goza comigo, minha gostosinha...

E então eu não aguentei mais, gozei gritando seu nome e ouvindo ela gritar o meu.

Fiquei deitada ofegante e ainda tomada pelo orgasmo, enquanto Alice se deitava ao meu lado e Rose vinha por cima dela, a beijando e esfregando seus seios. Virei-me de lado apreciando as duas, Rose pressionava sua perna na boceta de Allie, enquanto Rose fazia o mesmo, seus corpos ondulavam e seus gemidos eram baixinhos e excitantes.

- Hmmm Lice, você é tão gostosa...

- Você também Rose, uma delicia!

Elas trocaram de lugar, Alice posicionou-se esfregando suas intimidades.

- Own que delicia! - gemeu Rose, enquanto Allie se movia lentamente sobre ela.

Enquanto elas se comiam deliciosamente eu ja agonizava de tesão. Rose me olhou e me chamou com um dedo e eu fui, coloquei uma perna por cima da cintura dela, mas ela me puxou mais pra cima.

- Senta na minha cara Bella, deixa eu chupar tua bocetinha gostosa.

Eu fiquei um pouco envergonhada, mas estava escorrendo de tesão. Coloquei uma perna em cada lado de sua cabeça e ela me puxou pela bunda, começando a lamber e sugar meu sexo. Estava tao gostoso que eu não queria nem saber, só sentei em sua cara, rebolando e gemendo. Levei minhas mãos aos seus cabelos e os puxei.

- Ahhhh... Isso Rose, me chupa. Delicia!

Ouvi Alice gemendo atras de mim, e Rose parou de me lamber para gritar bem alto pelo seu ápice. Eu virei ficando de quatro, ainda com a boceta na sua cara e ela recomeçando a me lamber, puxei Alice e a beijei com força. Isso estava uma loucura, tao exitante! Acho que eu estava fora de mim. Rose enfiou dois dedos em mim e eu gozei na hora, e ela me lambeu sugando meu prazer.

Me joguei de lado me sentindo exausta, e as vampiras não paravam, logo começaram a se chupar de novo em um 69, mas eu me virei e caminhei para o banheiro, tomaria um banho e iria me deitar, acho que não aguentaria gozar mais nenhuma vez!

Enchi a banheira e me sentei, imersa em água morna até o pescoço. Acho que cochilei, e quando acordei senti mãos em mim. Abri meus olhos e ainda estava dentro da banheira, mas Alice estava comigo. Ela me acariciava e Rose estava sentada na borda da banheira.

Vi Rose pegar um chuveirinho e levar até os seios, os lavando delicadamente, porem ela começou a gemer com o atrito e logo o chuveirinho foi parar no meio de suas pernas, ela as abriu o máximo que pode e se masturbava gemendo baixinho. Alice levou uma mão ao meu seio e a outra acariciava as dobras em meu sexo, gemi fechando os olhos. Eu disse que não conseguiria mais gozar? Eu menti.

Puxei Alice para mim e chupei seus seios bonitos, e coloquei dois dedos nela, ela gritou rebolando em minha mão. Rose chegou ao ápice primeiro e eu e Alice viemos juntas logo depois. Puxei Rose para ela entrar na banheira, ela me disse que não cabia, mas eu a fiz se sentar de pernas abertas em cima de mim. Ela sorriu e rebolou na minha barriga, Alice levou as mãos aos seios dela e ficamos todas grudadinhas nos acariciando na banheira.

Depois de um tempo eu fui dormir muito exausta, porem satisfeita.

* * *

**N/A: **Resolvi fazer essa fic porque nunca axei muitas fics de crepusculo com conteudo lesbico...

Eu admito que adoro imaginar as vampiras e a Bellinha em cenas quentes rsrsrs

Espero que tenham gostado!

Comentem babys!

Até o proximo!


	2. Finalmente Dele!

**Notas do cap:** _Oláaa minhas pervinhas!_

_Fiquei muito feliz por ter recebido reviews! _

_Confesso que estava com medo de que rejeitassem a fic por ter conteúdo lesbico, mas ainda bem que gostaram! _

_Esse cap, como podem ver, será com conteudo Hetero! _

_Bom, espero que gostem! Boa leitura ;)_

* * *

**Finalmente Dele! - Beward**

Acordei pela manha sentindo-me grogue e confusa, olhei em volta e estava em minha cama.. Quero dizer, a cama no quarto de Edward.

Lembranças da noite anterior povoaram minha mente e eu me apavorei por um segundo, como tinha tido coragem? Porem havia sido tao bom que eu não me permitiria arrepender-me.

Sorri dirigindo-me ao banheiro, alguma das meninas havia me vestido, então retirei minha camisola e observei-me no espelho por um momento. Toquei meus seios inchados e meio avermelhados, nunca havia me sentido tao poderosa, tao desejada e acima de tudo saciada! Havia gozado tanto noite passada que ao tocar meu clitóris senti um latejar, não doía mas era incomodo. Elas me esfolaram. Eu ri dos meus pensamentos e entrei em baixo do chuveiro. Me lavei, troquei de roupa e respirei fundo descendo as escadas.

Ao chegar na cozinha o cheiro de bacon me abateu, salivei, estava morrendo de fome. Esme estava fazendo o café e eu corei, pensando oque ela diria se soubesse... Mas ela nunca saberia.

Nós conversamos pouco, ela me disse que Edward estava com Emmett e já estavam vindo.. eles haviam se separado durante a caçada. Eu sorri e assenti.  
Sentei-me no gramado dos Cullen esperando meu namorado, Edward chegou em alguns minutos e veio me abraçar. Lhe dei um beijo casto e o puxei para a floresta.

– Onde estamos indo? - ele perguntou, rindo.

– Algum lugar longe para conversarmos...

Ele ficou serio por um momento, e depois me pegou no colo e correu para longe. Quando já estávamos bem afastados ele me pô no chão e ficamos nos encarando por alguns segundos.

– Oque ta errado, Bella?

– Sério Edward? Você ainda pergunta?

Ele suspirou e fechou os olhos por um momento. Como ele não falava eu continuei:

– Você inventa qualquer coisa para sair quando eu to aqui, parece que eu tenho algum tipo de doença ou sei la! Porra Edward!

– Desculpa, ta legal? Mas Bella.. eu só não quero te machucar!

– Você não vai Edward! Que merda.. já to cheia desse seu papinho de que você é mais forte que eu e bla bla bla... Eu sei que vai ser perfeito e eu quero essa experiencia!

– Bella..

– Chega. Já tomei minha decisão.. Você vai me encontrar na minha casa hoje a tarde, meu pai vai estar pescando, é o momento perfeito.

– Mas...

– Se você não for.. bom, eu arrumo quem vá.

Ele arregalou os olhos e sua boca formou uma linha fina.

– Deve estar brincando...

– Não. Eu não sou nenhuma puta, mas se você não for esta tudo acabado. Eu te amo, mas a cada dia que passa estamos mais distantes.. e eu não quero isso.

Ele suspirou e levou uma mão ao meu rosto, acariciando.

– Desculpa.

– Se desculpe hoje as 14hrs no meu quarto. - eu disse ainda seria. - Agora me leve de volta, preciso arrumar minhas coisas.

Esperei pacientemente meu pai colocar os equipamentos de pesca na viatura e lhe dei um tchau apressado. Ele havia se atrasado um pouco e já eram 13h30, Edward logo estaria aqui e eu tinha que me arrumar. Sai correndo escada a cima e fui para meu guarda roupas, peguei uma sacola escondida atras de um monte de roupas e retirei seu conteúdo: uma lingerie sexy azul, com pouco pano e muita renda. Eu sorri a levando para o banheiro junto com minha toalha e necessaire.

Tomei um banho bem demorado, limpando cada lugarzinho de meu corpo e me depilei ficando totalmente livre de pelos. Sai, me sequei, coloquei a lingerie e me olhei no espelho. UAU, eu me pegava HEHE. Coloquei um roupão, sequei meus cabelos e sai do banheiro.

Levei um susto que quase me mata do coração ao ver Edward na minha cama. Ele estava sem camisa e com os braços musculosos atras da cabeça, seus pés descalços balançavam quase para fora da cama. Eu sorri vendo como ele tentava parecer sereno e não conseguia, ele estava nervoso e desaprovava a situação. Porem eu não tava nem ai para oque ele achava certo.. eu o queria, ele me queria e nós iriamos fazer amor hoje!

Corri ate ele e me joguei ao seu lado, lhe dei um selinho e ele sorriu.

– Olá... - eu disse sorrindo.

– Oi. - ele respondeu. - Ta cheirosa.

– É pra isso que serve o banho. - eu ri.

Ele me olhou em silencio por um momento, tentando ler minha mente talvez..

– Bella, eu não sei se..

– Mas eu sei. - cortei ele. - E se você ta aqui você também sabe. - eu disse e subi em cima dele, sentando com uma perna de cada lado de sua cintura.

Me abaixei beijando seu peito e subindo para seu pescoço, ele suspirou e levou as mãos as minhas coxas. Me afastei para olhar em seus olhos e ele os apertava fechados, me senti um pouco mal, será que seria realmente demais para ele?

Acariciei seu rosto passando os dedos no vinco em sua testa, tentando suaviza-lo, ele abriu os olhos e eu sorri fraco.

– Eu to com medo Bella. - ele disse, baixinho.

Meu coração se apertou, abaixei-me o abraçando apertado.

– Não fique assim Edward. Se é demais para você, tudo bem... - eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele ficou em silencio por um momento mas então me afastou e começou a me beijar, seus lábios eram lentos e delicados nos meus. Suas mãos ainda em minhas coxas, acariciando de leve e me causando arrepios. De repente ele nos virou e desceu beijos por meu pescoço, eu sorri e suspirei, ele estava tentando, realmente estava tentando!

Ele me puxou pra fora da cama e eu fiquei em pé enquanto ele abria meu roupão, por fim deixando-o cair aos meus pés. Edward ficou me olhando por um momento, seus olhos mais pretos do que já vi, porem eu sabia que não era de sede. Suas mãos se estenderam e acariciaram todo o meu corpo, como se quisessem se certificar que eu estava mesmo ali, que não era uma visão.

– Perfeita. - ele sussurrou.

Nossos corpos se chocaram novamente e trocamos o beijo mais avassalador de todo o nosso relacionamento. Essa noite seria inesquecível!

Em alguns segundos já nos encontrávamos ambos nus sobre a cama, um sorriso bobo não deixava meus lábios, meu namorado nu era um Deus! Simplesmente perfeito! Perdi alguns segundos apreciando a bela visão de seu membro grosso e duro, com uma cabeça grande em forma de cogumelo e derramando seu pre gozo. Senti uma enorme vontade de coloca-lo na boca mas não o fiz, talvez por receio de não saber como fazer aquilo. Edward parecia estar confortável com a situação, não falava mais em o quanto aquilo poderia ser perigoso, na verdade nem falávamos muito...

Seus beijos estavam ousados em meu corpo, fiquei um pouco tensa quando ele começou a desce-los por minha barriga e chegar a meu sexo, porem quando sua língua tocou meu ponto de prazer "Ah!" foi o céu! Ele me lambia e chupava com maestria, e eu só sabia gemer e pedir que não parasse. Segurei seus cabelos e por um momento eu mesma esfreguei meu sexo em sua boca, mas logo ele tomou de volta o controle, e eu não reclamei, aquilo era simplesmente delicioso! Assim que gozei ele levou sua boca para minha entrada e se deliciou com meu prazer, levantou o rosto do meio de minhas pernas lambendo os lábios. Oh aquilo foi sexy!

Ele voltou pra cima de mim sorrindo e nos beijamos calmamente por um segundo, logo o beijo ficou selvagem pois eu senti seu membro duro como pedra entre minhas pernas, roçando meu sexo ainda sensível. Gemi e levei minhas mãos a sua bunda redondinha o puxando para mim, fazendo com que ele entrasse minimamente em mim. Edward rosnou e mordeu meu pescoço de leve, suas mãos seguraram as minhas em cima de minha cabeça e ele me olhou ofegante por um momento.

– Seja boazinha ou vai se machucar... - ele sussurrou e voltou a me beijar, desta vez meu busto.

Aguentei aquela tortura deliciosa por mais algum tempo, porem já podia sentir meus sucos escorrendo e meu sexo pulsar, eu precisava dele já!

– Edward, por favor.. - implorei.

– Oque meu amor? - perguntou ele, sem parar de beijar meu seio.

– Você sabe oque! - eu respondi exasperada.

– Hmm... não, acho que não sei...

Que feio Sr Cullen, brincando com uma mulher necessitada.

– Edward, não faz isso... - choraminguei.

Ele levantou o rosto sorrindo e pincelou seu membro em minhas dobras, me fazendo gemer alto.

– Me peça que eu acabo com seu sofrimento...

– Argh bastardo! - eu grunhi e ele riu. - Me foda! Preciso de você dentro de mim, agora!

– Seu pedido é uma ordem! - ele sussurrou ainda sorrindo de forma prepotente.

Eu tinha vontade de bater nele, mas logo essa nossa pequena desavença foi esquecida, pois seu membro enorme estava me rasgando. Eu gritei de dor, porem logo meu hímen foi rompido, eu não era mais virgem! Edward parou por um momento, ofegante (vampiros não ofegam Edward, não seja um maricas!) esperou que eu acostumasse com seu tamanho, e então quando eu me senti pronta ele começou a se mover, no inicio com alguma dificuldade e me causando uma nova onda de dor, mas logo eu já estava gemendo... Oh meu.. aquilo era tao bom!

Nos finalmente estávamos fazendo isso, estávamos fazendo amor! Meus olhos encheram de água e eu sorri o abraçando, entrelacei minhas pernas ao redor de sua cintura e meus dedos se embrenharam em seus cabelos macios, comecei a beija-lo, seus ombros, seu pescoço, seu rosto.. eu fazia aquilo com tamanha intensidade, era como se o reverenciasse. Edward sorriu e tomou meus lábios, sem nunca deixar de me penetrar lento e profundo. Porem não ficou assim por muito tempo, eu comecei a gemer mais e mais alto, e Edward parecia estar em transe com tamanho prazer, ele rugia e ia cada vez mais rápido, seu membro quase tocava meu útero, a cada estocada meu corpo pulava e a cama balançava.

– Mais Edward! Mais! - eu pedia, como se necessitasse daquilo para viver. E ele me atendia, perdendo cada vez mais o controle.

Quanto mais eu tinha dele, mais eu queria. Aquilo era o céu! Era tao bom, tao bom que eu não queria parar nunca mais. Porem meu corpo tinha outros planos. Logo senti meu sexo pulsar ao redor do seu pau e ele por sua vez inchava dentro de mim, um frenesi me atingiu, eu precisava de libertação! Comecei a rebolar em seu membro e a agarrar-me ainda mais ao seu corpo, com braços e pernas.

– Bella, isso! Rebola amor, vem comigo... - Edward gemeu e eu assenti freneticamente.

Edward levou suas mãos a cabeceira da cama e seus olhos se fecharam fortemente, sua boca estava aberta e ele respirava rápido. Um Deus grego do sexo, e eu estava lhe dando todo aquele prazer. Eu sorri me sentido poderosa. Logo meu orgasmo explodiu, e foi como uma bomba, atingindo cada célula de meu corpo. Eu tremi e gritei, e senti-me escorrer no membro de Edward. Membro esse que quase não tinha mais espaço dentro de mim, mas ainda entrava e saia com dificuldade, tentando alcançar também o clímax. Ouvi um barulho alto de algo se quebrando, mas no momento eu estava em outra dimensão. Edward gemeu alto, rugiu, grunhiu... enquanto vinha dentro de mim, despejando seu sêmen em jatos fortes que me inundaram causando uma sensação gostosa de estar preenchida.

Ficamos parados assim por um momento, Edward deitou a cabeça em meu peito e com dificuldade levei minha mão ate seu cabelo, acariciando preguiçosa. Senti seu sorriso em minha pele e sorri também. Nos tínhamos feito amor! E foi maravilhoso, incrível, foi.. não acredito que aja uma palavra que abrange oque foi aquilo. Só foi a coisa mais linda e deliciosa que já experimentei, não só pelo sexo, mas pelo amor que havia no ato, nossos beijos, nossos toques, nossos olhares...

– Porque a gente não fez isso antes? - eu sussurrei, ainda sorrindo. - Ah é.. porque meu namorado vampiro dizia que era um erro.

Edward riu, balançando nossos corpos e se virou, saindo de dentro de mim e se deitando ao meu lado, me puxou para seu peito e acariciou minhas costas com as pontas dos dedos.

– Ok, eu fui um idiota... isso foi perfeito.

– Eu disse que seria! - eu sorri presunçosa.

Nos rimos e nos beijamos.

– Porem ouve uma baixa, dei perda total na cama.. - ele sussurrou, fazendo uma careta.

Eu olhei para trás e vi do que ele falava, a cabeceira estava dividida em duas. Eu não aguentei e comecei a rir de novo, aquilo era muito bizarro... mas meu namorado era um vampiro afinal de contas.

Eu deitei novamente nos braços de Edward e logo eu estava dormindo, enquanto ele cantava para mim.

Acordei já estava escuro, rolei na cama tateando os lençóis em busca do corpo frio de meu namorado, mas não achando nada. Me espreguicei e ouvi o barulho da TV no andar de baixo, só então caiu a ficha de que Charlie já deveria ter chegado do trabalho. Pulei da cama e percebi que estava vestida, ah Edward...

Olhei para a cama procurando algum sinal de que eu tinha feito mais do que dormir ali, mas tudo estava certo.. O único problema era a cabeceira, corri para dar uma disfarçada, coloquei uma cortina e varias almofadas e travesseiros.. ok, ficou péssimo, mas era o máximo que eu podia fazer! Corri para tomar um banho e depois de arrumada desci para ver meu pai. Ele estava no sofá assistindo TV, como sempre.

– Olá Bells, dormiu bastante..

– É.. a festinha do pijama das meninas foi até de madrugada. - nossa, essa desculpa foi ótima!

– Que bom que se divertiram.. - ele sorriu.

Eu suspirei e fui para a cozinha, faria alguma coisa para a janta.

Edward chegou "oficialmente" da viajem um pouco depois, enquanto eu lavava a louça. Charlie atendeu e conversou um pouco com ele. Logo Edward estava ao meu lado, me segurando firme a cintura e roçando seus dentes pontiagudos em meu pescoço. Nossa cara, isso é sexy! Tremi.

– Ola amor. Já estava com saudades.

– Oi... eu também. - sussurrei, virando o rosto e deixando que ele tomasse meus lábios.

Edward se afastou e me ajudou com a louça, enquanto isso foi me explicando como faria para concertar minha cama sem meu pai notar. Isso seria divertido... ainda mais porque eu não faria absolutamente nada alem de vigiar a porta.

Alguns dias depois, minha cama estava concertada, Edward me levava para a campina e nós transamos como coelhos no meio da floresta... Eu já tinha até feito oral nele, e foi muito gostoso, só de lembrar eu já fico molhada.

E então, aconteceu oque menos esperávamos agora. Victoria. Ela estava atras de nós novamente, e desta vez não estava para brincadeira. Edward resolveu que o melhor era me tirar da cidade, e desta vez não pude contestar. Ele não me disse para onde iriamos ate eu estar dentro do carro a caminho do Alaska, mais precisamente a casa dos Denali. Eu quase pirei, e ainda mais quando soube que ele não iria comigo... Vampiro idiotamente irritante e lindo!

Afff, isso não iria prestar...

* * *

**Notas finais:** _Eu particularmente amei esse cap, por ser a primeira vez dos dois, e esta bem quente... porem talvez alguem ache um pouco romântico demais para a fic, mas sendo uma primeira vez senti necessidade de faze-lo assim._

_Bom, vamo la gente., comentem! Nao sejam fantasminhas!_

_Olhem que botãozinho seduzente ali em baixo... ele quer que vcs comentem! ;) kkk_

_Bjinhus babys!_

**_Respondendo reviews:_**

_**Guest: **Cade o nome pessoa? kkkk Que bom que gostou! Obg pelo review! Continua lendo! Bjbjb_

_**Lu Masen:** Obrigada! Que bom que gostou! Nao para de ler nao, tera mais caps! No minimo uns 10 hehe. Bjssss..._


	3. Putanya?

**Notas do cap:**_Ooii people!_  
Chateada que nao tive mts coments :( Mas agradeço de coraçao para aqueles que deixaram!  
_Byeee_

* * *

**Putanya? - Bella/Tanya**

Eu sabia que ficar na casa dos Denali não seria boa ideia... Todos ficavam me olhando, mas uma pessoa em especial estava me fazendo ficar bastante desconfortável e irritada: Tanya, ou como gosto de chamar em meus pensamentos: PuTanya rsrs. Ela ficava me encarando a todo momento, e por varias vezes a vi me medindo. Puta que pariu! Eu sei que não sou nada parecida com elas, as perfeitas.. mas eu tenho minha qualidades, e nunca deixarei que fiquem me olhando de cima. Cruzei as pernas, joguei o cabelo para o lado e fiz cara de poderosa. Ela arregalou os olhos por um segundo e eu virei o rosto dando um sorriso para Alice, que notou oque estava acontecendo. Ela piscou e sorriu de volta, arrumando uma mexa do meu cabelo. Voltei meu olhar para Tanya, me perguntado se tinha sortido efeito porem ela sorria para mim. Que mulher estranha... mas ok né.

Fomos para a cozinha, pois eu estava morrendo de fome e Carmen se ofereceu para fazê-lo, pois segundo ela, nunca teve a oportunidade de cozinhar. Sentei-me na sua grande mesa e Alice sentou-se ao meu lado. Agradeci-a mentalmente pois Tanya estava se aproximando.

– Carmen, está excelente! Você poderia ser cozinheira. - eu a elogiei enquanto dava mais uma garfada em sua massa a bolonhesa, e ela sorriu.

– Muito obrigada, querida.

Carmem começou uma conversa animada com Eleazar, e Kate e Irina se retiraram da sala. Fiquei ansiando que Tanya também tomasse o mesmo rumo de suas irmãs, mas não, ela continuou ali me observando comer.

– Então Alice, como está Rosalie, estou com saudades dela.

– Ela está melhor que nunca, Tanya. - respondeu Alice, sorrindo.

– Que ótimo, lhe mande muitos beijos.

– Mandarei.

Alice olhou para mim e colocou uma mão em minha coxa, acariciando de leve e enviando pequenas cargas elétricas diretamente para meu sexo.

– Irei me trocar para sairmos... tem certeza que não quer ir conosco, Bellinha?

Alice iria com Carmem e Eleazar a um mercado comprar "coisas essenciais para minha estadia aqui", palavras dela, não minhas. Mas eu estava cansada, queria apenas deitar-me e falar com Edward pelo celular.

– Tenho sim Alice, vou me deitar, estou muito cansada...

– Ligará para Edward?

Olhei de relance para Tanya, e notei uma leve careta. Era oque me faltava.

– Sim, ele pediu que eu ligasse assim que pudesse.

– Ok, até mais tarde...

Ela saiu da sala juntamente com o casal, e Tanya voltou a me encarar como se eu fosse um filme interessante.

– Então, você e Alice são muito ligadas? - perguntou ela, de repente.

Sorri de lado. Ela não imaginava o quanto! rsrs.

– Sim, muito.

– Notei. E Rosalie? Ela sempre foi muito difícil..

– Somos igualmente próximas. - respondi, sentindo-me poderosa, pois Rosalie era realmente difícil e eu a tenho sem nem precisar pedir.

– Uau, conquistou a família Cullen...

Eu apenas lhe dei meu melhor sorriso e continuei a comer. Assim que terminei ela se ofereceu para lavar a louça, sendo que seria muito mais rápida do que eu. Aceitei e me retirei, quase trombei com a nanica no pé da escada.

– Como estou? - perguntou ela.

Ela estava com uma bata bege com um discreto decote e uma calça jeans clara apetada que marcava suas curvas deliciosas.

– Nossa, que gata em. - eu disse, em seu ouvido.

– Achou? - perguntou colocando as duas mãos em minha cintura me puxando para perto.

Colei meu corpo no dela e nos beijamos por apenas um segundo, não podíamos dar muita bandeira.

Ela se despediu e saiu. Subi para o quarto que foi me apresentado mais cedo - ele ficava ao lado do de Tanya, que sorte não é? Sim eu estou sendo irônica... - e resolvi que tomaria um banho antes de ligar para Edward, com sorte convencia-o a fazer sexo por telefone, eu estava pegando fogo hoje. Despi-me e entrei em baixo do jato de agua morna.

Sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha e levei o maior susto ao ver Tanya sentada em minha cama. Oque ela queria afinal?

– Tanya?

– Oh me desculpe.

– Tudo bem, ahm... você precisa de algo? - perguntei, vasculhando minha mala tentando achar algo bonito e que me deixa-se sexy. Queria deixar essa loira aguada de queixo caído! Escolhi uma camisola preta curta que mostrava minhas pernas, a putanya nunca mais me olharia de cima!

– Ahm, na verdade nada em especial. Só que minhas irmãs saíram também, então já que estamos sozinhas vim aqui lhe fazer companhia...

– Hmm... ok.

Eu peguei minha camisola e já iria me dirigir ao banheiro quando ela me fez parar.

– Ah Bella, não precisa ter vergonha de mim! Pode se trocar aqui mesmo, afinal estamos entre meninas não é?

Fiquei um pouco receosa, porem queria parecer desinibida e resolvi que faria isso. Tirei a toalha e terminei de me secar, coloquei minha calcinha e antes que eu pudesse colocar a camisola Tanya me fez parar novamente.

– Nossa você tem um corpo lindo, Bella!

Corei e respondi de cabeça baixa:

– Obrigada.

– Serio, é tão diferente de mim, olhe esses seios pequenos...

Eu fiz uma careta e coloquei a camisola, também não precisava humilhar ne.

– Não são pequenos... são médios, são normais. - empinei o queixo.

– Ah, sim.. Eu não quis ofender. É que os meus são muito grandes, não são proporcionais ao meu corpo. Já os seus estão muito bem para você, eles são pequenos e bonitos.. Perfeitos para o seu corpo. - fiquei um pouco confusa com suas palavras, tentei encontrar algum sinal de que ela estava brincando comigo, mas ela parecia estar sendo sincera.

Eu me sentei ao seu lado, um pouco distante na verdade. Observei melhor seus peitos e ela estava sem sutiã, seus mamilos eram bem visíveis por sua blusinha fina.

– Oh, obrigada então.. Mas os seus são lindos também! Ora quem não gosta de seios fartos? Eles não são desproporcionais nada! Você tem um corpão voluptuoso, seus seios também são assim.

– Ah, obrigada Bella! É muito gentil. - ela sorriu e segurou os próprios peitos. - eu gosto deles um pouquinho.. porque tem gente que curte. - ela piscou um olho e riu, eu acompanhei.

– Ah, todo mundo curte... - eu comentei rolando os olhos.

Ela sorriu e chegou mais perto de mim.

– Você quer pegar?

Eu arregalei os olhos, oque?

– Oque?

– Ah, qual é não seja tímida.. pode pegar.

Eu fiquei calada por um momento pensando onde ela queria chegar com isso. Mas ela pegou minha mão e levou ao seu seio. Minha mão pequena não conseguia nem pegar metade de seu peito farto. Ela sorriu e suspirou, e colocou as duas mãos nos meus.

– Eu posso né?

– Claro. - respondi segurando um suspiro, ela apertava de leve meu seio quase como uma massagem.

– Ah, o seu é tão bom de pegar, serve direitinho na minha mão. - ela falava baixinho e sorria amassando meus montes em suas mãos habilidosas. De repente ela beliscou um de meus mamilos e eu gemi, sentindo um tremor e pequenos choques direto em minha vagina.

– Desculpa, te machuquei? - ela perguntou em um sussurro, passando os polegares em meus bicos rijos e me fazendo gemer novamente. - Hmm... você gosta não é? Um gemido tão gostoso não pode ser de dor.

Eu ofeguei sentindo seus dentes no lóbulo de minha orelha. Levei minha outra mão também para seu seio e os apertei forte, fazendo ela gemer em meu ouvido. Eu sorri safada, era por isso que ela me olhava tanto, estava louca pra me pegar. Pensei em tudo oque eu havia feito - e ainda fazia - com Alice e Rose, Tanya pensava que eu era novata nisso, mas eu tinha certa experiência e lhe mostraria.

Belisquei seus mamilos e baixei seu decote revelando seus biquinhos escuros, os levei a boca mordiscando, lambendo e chupando forte, ouvindo Tanya gemer alto.

– Parece que você também gosta, vadia. - eu disse em seu ouvido.

Ela me olhou espantada por um momento, mas eu não lhe dei chance, fui logo erguendo minha camisola e tentei tirar as roupas dela, Tanya me ajudou e eu subi no colo dela só de calcinha. Ela sorriu e acariciou minhas coxas.

– Uau, você é muito gostosa. - ela disse, apertando minha bunda.

Eu sorri e a empurrei para trás, ela se deitou espalhando os cabelos loiros pelo colchão. Eu rebolei em sua barriga lisinha, ah como eu estava excitada! Precisava muito de algum atrito. Suas mãos corriam por meu corpo todo, alisando, apertando e até dando um tapa na minha bunda, oque me fez gemer mais. Eu coloquei os peitos na sua cara e ela entendeu começando a lamber e chupar gostoso.

Eu ainda não tinha superado o fato de que a algum tempo atrás ela queria o meu Edward, decidi que seria a dominante ali, colocaria a puta no lugar dela.

– Era isso que você queria né, sua vadia? Tava louca por mim, não é?

Ela gemeu e disse que sim. Disse que havia me visto beijando Alice e que me desejava desde então. Eu sai de cima dela e deitei ao seu lado.

– Então vem, tira minha calcinha. - eu mandei.

Ela se levantou e se ajoelhou no meio das minhas pernas, rasgou minha calcinha com os dentes e eu abri bem minhas pernas para ela. Ela ficou me olhando por um momento, e eu logo tratei de apressa-la.

– Você não queria me comer? Então vem putinha, chupa minha buceta, quero ver você lamber bem gostoso.

Ela baixou o rosto e sua língua percorreu toda a extensão, desde minha gruta até meu ponto de prazer, e depois caiu matando, chupou, mordeu, sua língua entrou dentro e fez movimentos de penetração que logo foi executado por dois de seus dedinhos maravilhosos. Aquele foi um oral! Meu Deus! Eu só sabia gemer e pedir por mais, e ela atendia como uma boa puta. Assim que eu gozei me senti nervosa que ela fosse me pedir que eu fizesse o mesmo por ela, eu não queria isso, tinha decidido que meu primeiro oral eu faria em Alice e como ainda não tive essa oportunidade... Mas ela só subiu por mim e me beijou, continuando com suas caricias. Decidi fazer algo por ela, afinal ela foi uma boa puta.

Coloquei dois dedos em sua vagina molhada, ela gemeu e balançou os seios enormes na minha frente para que eu chupasse, e eu não demorei a faze-lo. Suguei e mordisquei me deliciando em senti-los na minha boca. Assim que ela gozou eu fiquei por cima dela novamente.

– Me chupa Bella, quero sua boca.

Ah não vadia! Lhe dei um tapa em sua coxa.

– Eu que mando aqui, vadia. Agora abre bem as pernas, quero te montar gostoso.

Ela gemeu e abriu o máximo que podia, eu me coloquei meio de lado entre elas e rocei nossos clitóris de leve, quase nem os tocando. Um choque me percorreu e Tanya gemia pedindo por favor que eu não a torturasse. Eu sorri e apertei seu seio macio, ela não aguentou e me puxou com força para ela, fazendo nossas bucetas se chocarem com um barulho excitante. Eu gemi mas fui forte, lhe dei um tapa em um seio e ela gritou.

– Já disse que eu que mando aqui! Agora, você só vai gozar quando eu disser, ouviu?

Ela assentiu e mordeu os lábios me olhando e esperando como uma boa menina. Eu sorri e lhe beijei de leve. Devagar eu comecei a roçar nossas bucetas, estávamos tão molhadas que nossos sucos se misturavam e escorriam molhando os lençóis.

Ela gemia baixinho e eu apertava seu seio com força, tentando me controlar.

– Bella, por favor.

Lhe dei mais um tapa, dessa vez na cara. Ela me olhou um pouco chocada.

– Mestre! Me chame de Mestre! - haha isso seria divertido.

Ela ficou um pouco envergonhada, e era isso que eu queria. Nada melhor do que humilhar a mulher que queria roubar seu homem.

– Mestre.. por favor! Me foda forte.

Eu sorri aprovando sua subordinação e resolvi atender o seu pedido, pois era uma coisa que eu também queria.

Comecei a rebolar forte na sua buceta e ela me imitava, eu lhe mandei puxar uma de minhas pernas para que ficássemos bem grudadinhas e ela o fez com um suspiro de prazer.

– Ah que delicia! - ela gemeu, rebolando em baixo de mim.

Eu aumentei o ritmo e também gemi.

– Oh sim! Rebola gostoso, vadia! Rebola na minha buceta.

Gemíamos alto, roçando e colando nossos sexos de uma forma tão gostosa que logo chegaríamos ao ápice.

– Preciso gozar mestre, me deixe gozar! - ela implorou.

Eu sorri adorando aquela situação e ordenei que viesse junto comigo.

Gozamos gritando e misturando nossos gozos. Eu cai por cima dela e puxei seu queixo lhe beijando devagar. Ficamos paradas por um momento, enquanto eu me recuperava sentindo choques em meu sexo. Depois eu me virei me jogando na cama e Tanya veio para cima de mim. A noite seria longa e muito prazerosa. Sorri e voltei a beijar a minha putinha, minha loira morango.

* * *

**Notas Finais:** _Espero mais coments nesse cap em! La no nyah o pessoal ta mandando ver nos reviews... pensei que aqui o pessoal comentasse mais, mas to vendo que me enganei ;( __  
_


	4. Bonus: Sexo por telefone

**_Nota do cap:_**_ Heyyy Babys!_  
_Estou de volta! _  
_Ok, vao ler e agt se ve lá em baixo ^^_

* * *

**Bônus: Sexo por telefone**

Eu estava sentada na cara de Tanya, sentindo sua língua gostosa me explorar. Segurei seus cabelos e rebolei, eu não estava nem ai, só queria atingir meu clímax. Ela colocou dois dedos dentro de mim e eu gozei gostoso na sua cara, ela me limpou e eu levantei, me deitando ao seu lado. Tanya veio pra cima de mim e lambeu meus seios, ela era uma boa puta.. adorava meu corpo e chupava como ninguém... Porem eu ainda não tinha me vingado pelo lance com Edward, lembrei dos vibradores que Alice trouxe, mas bem na hora em que pensei em foder Tanya com um deles - afinal nada melhor que uma surra de pau para me vingar completamente - Tanya ouviu Alice chegando e saiu correndo. Droga, ficaria para a próxima...

Alice entrou no quarto um pouco depois e me contou que havia tido uma visão minha e de Tanya.

– Sua safada. - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto tomávamos banho juntinhas. - Colocou a puta em seu devido lugar não é? - ela riu. - Eu queria ter visto ao vivo, pois já fiquei molhada só com a visão.

– Pode assistir da próxima vez Alice, quero fode-la com um pau de borracha ainda, será minha vingança...

Ela riu e me beijou, acariciando meus seios enquanto eu apertava sua bundinha empinada.

Nós lavamos uma a outra e depois nos secamos, Alice não aguentou e me chupou enquanto me secava, gemi alto e gozei em segundos.

Depois na minha vez de secá-la decidi que era hora de aprender a fazer oral. Olhei para Alice e ela olhava para o nada, com certeza vendo a minha decisão. Não esperei, a fiz se sentar na cama e abri suas pernas, olhei sua bocetinha pequena e molhada.. ok, eu ainda estava um pouco hesitante. Qual é, eu amava chupar o Edward não é? Porque chupar uma mulher seria tao diferente? Me abaixei mais e passei a ponta da minha língua de leve em seu sexo, não foi ruim e Alice finalmente saiu de seu transe com um gemido baixo.

Olhei para ela e ela sorriu se ajeitando melhor, se abrindo mais para mim. Eu engoli em seco e levei as mãos separando seus lábios, me dando uma visão de seu clitóris inchado, deslisei minha língua por ele e Alice gemeu longamente, vi sua grutinha pulsar e escorrer, sorri e comecei a chupar seu botãozinho do prazer. Aquilo começou a me excitar demais, os gemidos e as mãos de Alice em meu cabelo, pedindo por mais e mais... Coloquei um dedo em sua gruta e vi, pelo modo como me apertava, que ela estava quase gozando.

– Ainda não, Lice.. Eu preciso praticar um pouquinho mais.

– Não Bella, por favor... - ela implorou.

Porem eu tirei meu dedo e parei de chupar-lhe o clítoris, levei minha língua mais para baixo, e timidamente experimentei o gosto de seus sucos. Não era ruim, nada ruim! Na verdade era doce, assim como seus beijos. Será que isso era uma característica dos vampiros? Pois o leite de Edward também era doce.. talvez, como tudo neles, isso também seja outra coisa especialmente atrativa para humanos.

Lambi sua gruta e coloquei minha língua dentro, fazendo um vai e vem. Alice gemia baixinho e rebolava minimamente, acho que ela estava se esforçando porque eu precisava de mais tempo para aprender. De repente eu tive uma ideia.

– Alice, acho que eu aprenderia melhor com um 69... Você faz em mim e eu repito em você.

Ela concordou e eu fiquei na posição. Alice agarrou minha bunda e começou a devorar minha boceta molhada, eu fiz o mesmo, lhe segurando forte e enterrando meu rosto nela. Alice lambia, eu lambia, ela mordia e eu mordia. Assim, imitando tudo oque ela fazia fui aprendendo e também tendo prazer, aquilo não podia ser melhor... De repente vi que Alice já não aguentava mais, minha baixinha se retorcia mas se mantinha forte por mim, então eu me afastei apenas para dizer:

– Goza amor, vem pra mim...

Ela gritou e veio na hora, levei minha boca a sua entrada e experimentei seu gozo doce, gemendo de prazer me derramei na boca dela e ela fez o mesmo, me chupando e limpando meu gozo.

– Ah Bella, eu te amo... - ela suspirou. - Foi o melhor oral que eu já recebi.

Eu me virei, e beijei seus lábios calmamente.

– Também te amo namorada. - eu sorri e ela retribuiu.

Nos deitamos abraçadas, com pernas e braços entrelaçados, e eu dormi com Alice velando meu sono.

–-

– Sabe Tanya esta muito felizinha hoje. - disse Alice, enquanto eu me arrumava para descer para o café.

– Serio? - perguntei sorrindo.

– Serio.. eu to começando a ficar com ciumes de você.

Eu sorri e fui ate ela, lhe dei um selinho e lhe abracei.

– Sabe que não precisa bobinha.

– Será?

– É claro Lice, sabe que é minha namoradinha né?

– E você a minha.. - ela sorriu me abraçando. - Só não conte a Rose.

Nós rimos.

– A Rose é nossa amante. - eu disse e retornamos a rir.

Nós ficamos no quarto por mais um tempinho, curtindo nosso momento "namoradinhas" e depois descemos, eu precisava do meu cafe da manha.

Tomei meu café e então resolvi ligar para Edward. Coitadinho, deve estar se sentindo esquecido...

Fui para meu quarto e peguei o pau de borracha de Alice na sua mala, segui para o banheiro e enchi a banheira. Deitei-me e disquei o numero de Edward.

– Alo. - ele atendeu parecendo um pouco irritado.

– Oi amor.

– Bella! - ele respondeu mais feliz.

– Nunca olha o identificador de chamadas? - perguntei rindo.

– Você sabe que não.

Ficamos falando o quanto sentíamos falta um do outro por um momento, um "eu te amo" pra cá, um "te adoro" pra lá.. E então eu resolvi atacar.

– Sabe onde estou agora Edward?

– Na casa dos Denali, eu espero..

Eu ri e rolei os olhos.

– Claro que sim, mais especificamente na banheira do meu quarto.

– Serio? - perguntou, já com a voz rouca.

– Sim.. ela é um pouco menor que a sua, mas ainda serviria nós dois.

– Ah, como eu queria estar ai dentro com você... - ele suspirou.

– Eu também queria, oque eu não daria para vê-lo abrindo a porta e entrando de mansinho, tirando a roupa e se sentando atras de mim, seu corpo colado no meu.

Ele gemeu baixinho. Eu fechei os olhos e continuei falando enquanto visualizava a cena em minha cabeça.

– Você beija meu pescoço e leva suas mãos aos meus seios já rígidos. - eu gemi e apertei meus mamilos imaginando as mãos de Edward.

– Ah Bella.. Você esta se tocando?

– Sim, estou beliscando meus mamilos. E você?

– Eu já estou na banheira. E estou me imaginando ai, lhe beijando... Eu levo a minha mão ate seu sexo e acaricio suas dobras.

– Oh sim. - eu digo, levando minha mão ao meu sexo úmido. - Eu levo minha mão ao seu pau e o aperto de leve, o acariciando em um vai e vem gostoso.

– Bella...

– Esta se tocando? - perguntei.

– Sim, estou imaginando sua mãozinha em volta do meu membro.

– Aperte de leve e espalhe o pré-gozo com o polegar. - eu sussurrei.

Ele gemeu baixinho e eu me arrepiei o ouvindo se masturbar.

– Agora eu me viro e sento no seu colo, roçando minha bucetinha quente no seu pau inchado.

– Sim.. Eu seguro a sua bunda e lhe penetro devagar.

– Devagar, mas fundo - eu disse, pegando o pau de borracha e me penetrando. Eu gemi longamente sentindo o pau me preencher. - Ah Edward! Que delicia de pau, ele me preenche e quase alcança meu útero.

– Você esta colocando seus dedinhos Bella?

– Não, eu nunca poderia imaginar seu pau enorme enquanto me estocava com meus dedinhos finos.. Não, eu tenho um pau de borracha bem grande dentro de mim agora.

– Bella! Você vai se foder com um pau de borracha?

– Sim, imaginando você amor! Ahhhh... é tao bom Edward, ele ta entrando e saindo tao gostoso, ahhhh...

– Ah sua putinha... - ele gemeu, e eu ouvi o barulho da água do outro lado da linha. - Mete esse pau bem forte, se fode duro.

– Oh sim! Sim! - eu gemi, metendo o pau de borracha com força, porem minha mão estava cansando e eu tive que ficar de joelhos e sentar no pau. - Eu estou de joelhos e sentando gostoso.. Hmmmmm

– Oh Bella...isso senta, imagina meu pau e rebola gostoso...

– Ahhh Edward... Tao bom! Você esta tao fundo em mim! Me fode vai, me fode forte!

– Sim, Bella. Me aperta com a sua bocetinha apertada.

Eu gemi, sentindo minha boceta piscar pronta para gozar, mas queria esperar por Edward...

– Minha boceta ta piscando Edward, ta loca pra gozar no seu pau.

– Meu pau também ta pronto pra se derramar em você amor, vem comigo, lambuza meu pau.

– Ahhhhhh Edward! - eu gritei, sentindo meu corpo convulsionar e meu gozo escorrer pelo pau de borracha.

– Bella! - Edward gemeu, pelo jeito gozando também.

Eu queria sentir seu gozo em mim, então peguei o chuveirinho e coloquei em frente a minha entrada, sentindo a água entrando um pouquinho em mim. Que delicia.

Nós ficamos em silencio curtindo nosso ápice por um momento depois Edward disse que me amava e eu respondi o mesmo.

Sai do banheiro colocando o celular no viva voz, para poder me secar e falar com ele ao mesmo tempo. Eu deitei na cama nua, pensando se depois ele concordaria com um segundo round. HEHE.

–-

Edward me disse que logo eu poderia voltar para casa, Victoria tinha sumido e ele estava com medo de que ela tivesse vindo atras de mim. Alice diria se visse algo, mas eu iria voltar, e não via a hora!

Três dias depois eu já estava em casa, e quando eu falo casa eu quero dizer Mansão Cullen. Edward estava super protetor, não me largava um segundo, sendo assim passávamos a maior parte do tempo transando, depois que eu fiquei com Tanya e experimentei o gosto do poder eu estava mais mandona com Edward, pedi um dia para que ele me deixa-se o dominar.. e adivinha? Ele adorou! Hehe. Modéstia a parte eu sou uma ótima dominatrix!

Porem Edward também tinha seus momentos, ele quis experimentar ser dominador... eu fiquei confusa, ele já não era em tudo? Hehe. Mas eu aceitei, e nunca me senti tao a merce de suas vontades, é claro que quando eu fazia algo "errado" ele não me batia pois isso já passava de seus limites, mas ele me castigava não me deixando gozar. Eu gostei, e muito, mas não queria que nosso relacionamento se tornasse apenas isso, então apenas tínhamos esses momentos esporadicamente.

Eu não fiquei com nenhuma das meninas durante esse tempo, porem Edward supria muito bem minhas necessidades, perguntei a ele um dia oque ele acharia de sexo a três ou mais, e ele não gostou muito... que pena.

Estávamos em nossa bolha de prazer quando Edward ficou tenso, apos alguns minutos ele se recuperou.

– Victoria voltou. - ele sussurrou.

Merda! Porque ela não nos deixava em paz?


	5. Melhor amigo, grande amante!

Notas do cap: Hey! Bora ler...

* * *

**Melhor amigo, grande amante! - Bella/Jake**

Victoria apareceu novamente! E eu não vou mentir: eu estava morrendo de medo! Porem desta vez a ruiva atravessou a aldeia Quileute, e agora os lobos também estavam envolvidos, oque fez com que Jacob protestasse e exigisse que eu ficasse com ele na aldeia. Os dois brigaram, mas acabamos decidindo pelo mais seguro: a aldeia. Meu pai estaria la também, Billy o convidaria para um dia de cerveja, peixe e jogos.

Eu agora estava em minha casa, arrumando minhas roupas, passaria a noite la e a seguinte talvez.. Dois lobos estavam na floresta vigiando a casa, e Edward me ajudava com as malas.

– Tem certeza de que sabe lidar com o lobo?

– Sim, Edward! Absoluta! Jake nunca me machucaria!

– Assim espero ou ele será um cachorro morto.

– Fique calmo! - eu enlacei meus braços em seu pescoço. - Vai dar tudo certo!

Edward segurou minha cintura e colocou-me sentada encima da escrivaninha. Abri minhas pernas e as enlacei nele. O beijo começou já urgente e delicioso, gostaria de ser forte o suficiente para mante-lo ali, mas ele me afastou repentinamente como se tivesse ouvido algo.

– Os lobos disseram que não querem ver filme pornográfico. - explicou ele, rindo meu rosto fervendo e Edward lambeu minha bochecha.

– Fica deliciosa quando esta envergonhada.

Lhe dei um leve tapa em seu braço, o qual ele nem deve ter sentido, e pulei para o chão. Edward pegou minha mala e levou-a para o carro enquanto eu trancava a porta.

–-

– Bom te ver viva, Bells!

– Menos Jacob, por favor! - pedi um pouco brava.

– Calma, era brincadeira.

Entrei em seu carro e esperei que ele tomasse seu lugar ao volante. Fomos em silencio até a sua casa, porem ao chegar la ele resolveu se desculpar.

– Desculpa, ok? É só que você sabe oque penso sobre sua decisão.

– Sim, mas é minha e você tem que aceita-la!

– Nunca, Bella! Peça-me qualquer coisa.. Menos isso.

Desci do carro e entrei na casa, cumprimentei Billy e guardei minhas coisas no antigo quarto da irmã de Jake. Sai novamente e fui em direção a garagem onde passei tantos momentos bons com o Jake-ainda-humano, porque tudo tinha mudado desde que ele descobriu ser lobisomem? Jacob me seguiu e eu não reclamei, o acordo foi ele tomar conta de mim.

Sentei-me no capo do Rabbit olhando tudo a minha volta, senti Jake escorar-se ao meu lado. Seu corpo era tao quente que me aquecia mesmo sem estar encostando em mim... Sorri com esse pensamento, "coisas de lobos" - como ele dizia. "Coisas de Jake" - como EU dizia.

– Já estou desculpado? - ele perguntou, me olhando com uma carinha de cachorro que caiu do caminhão da mudança.

Eu ri e ele respirou aliviado.

– Sim, e você tem noção do seu olhar de cachorrinho agora não é? Depois fica bravo que te chamem de vira-lata.

Ele fez uma careta e eu passei um braço por seus ombros.

– Até você? - ele fez um beicinho.

Eu ri e tive vontade de morder aqueles lábios carnudos...

WHAT? Não Bella, chega de putaria.. já não basta ter feito a festa lá nos Denali. Pobre Edward, daqui a pouco não passaria pelas portas com aqueles chifres enormes.

– Ah, não seja um maricas Black. - eu disse, batendo meu braço no dele.

Ele suspirou e bateu com uma mão no capo do carro.

– Quer dar uma volta no Rabbit?

– Oh, mas está meio tarde.. Edward não vai gostar disso.

– Ele não vai saber.. E qual é, você ta comigo!

– Não... quem sabe a gente vai pra praia, leva uns cobertores e admira o por do sol? - perguntei.

Oque? Eu sou uma garota afinal, eu gosto dessas porras...

– Serio? Isso parece coisa de namorados.

– Pense oque quiser Jake.. Seja feliz. - eu ri e ele fez cara feia.

Fomos para a praia e nos sentamos em alguns cobertores que pegamos na casa de Jake.

– E então, quer tirar uma foto e depois pular como uma garotinha enquanto conta a seus amiguinhos como foi magico nosso momento ao por do sol? - perguntei tentando soar seria, mas era quase impossível.

– Ta Bella, pode admitir que você gostou muito dessa ideia.. por isso fica repetindo. - ele disse, me abraçando pelos ombros.

Eu ri, ele era bom.

Eu me aconcheguei em seus braços quentes e nos ficamos em silencio enquanto o sol ia sumindo no horizonte, então quando já estava ficando estranho eu me levantei.

– Oque? - ele perguntou, segurando minha mão.

– Nada...

– Então volta aqui. - ele disse e me puxou, acabei caindo no seu colo. Não foi nada sexy como vocês estão pensando.. foi ridículo, nós batemos as testas e rimos até a barriga doer.

Porem, ai aconteceu algo completamente clichê:

Jake começou a se aproximar e minha respiração ficou suspensa por um momento, mas assim que senti seus lábios nos meus eu o empurrei. Não poderia fazer isso com ele, sabendo que nunca escolheria ele a Edward.

– Desculpa Jake...mas eu amo Edward.

Ok, oK! Eu não era nenhuma puritana.. mas serio, as meninas com quem transei não queriam um relacionamento...

Ele respirou fundo e me olhou meio irritado.

– Poxa Bella... eu não to te pedindo em namoro! Só te peço UM beijo! Só um, e se você não curtir tudo bem.. eu não tento nunca mais! - disse, puxando-me pela cintura para mais perto dele.

Oh Gosh! Eu tava fodida, apenas! Meus seios rijos estavam prensados contra seu tórax definido e quente, o toque de Jake era ousado e forte, tudo oque eu adorava.

– Jake.. isso não é uma boa ideia!

– É sim, ele não vai ficar sabendo.. a não ser que você goste tanto e resolva lhe dar um pé.

Eu dei um tapa nele, mas... porra é serio que eu tava cogitando a hipótese?

– Eu não vou contar Bella, serio! Só um beijo! - ele sussurrou, e eu senti seu halito quente em meu rosto.

– UM beijo? - perguntei já meio embriagada.

– A não ser que você peça por mais. - ele sorriu safado e eu devolvi.

Já era. A galhada de Edward estaria um pouco mais pesada a partir de hoje.

Sua boca se aproximou e deixei que tomasse meus lábios. Minhas mãos subiram para seus cabelos, e eu invadi sua boca com minha língua afoita. De repente eu estava no seu colo, sentindo seu membro crescendo entre nós, e 'Oh Gosh!' ele era grande! Eu rebolei no seu colo e ele gemeu na minha boca.

Nos afastamos e ele me olhou, seus olhos cheios de luxuria, um reflexo dos meus.

Eu disse que seria só um beijo? Foi mal, eu menti.

– Vamos para a garagem - eu disse.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas e sorriu malicioso.

– Serio? Quer mais?

– Serio? Isso é hora para piadinhas?

– Ok, vamos.

Ele levantou e pegou as cobertas, saímos apressados para a garagem. Ele jogou tudo no chão enquanto eu trancava a porta, me virei pra ele e pulei no seu colo. Começamos a nos beijar de novo, era puro fogo, transbordávamos luxuria, eu já podia sentir o cheiro de sexo no ar, já estava feito e eu não podia voltar atras agora. Logo eu estava sentada no capo e ele entre minhas pernas, eu comecei a tirar sua blusa e ele me ajudou com a minha. Ele desabotoou meu jeans e puxou por minhas pernas, deitei para trás apreciando aquele homem.

Ele me viu o observando e deu um sorriso safado, inclinou-se sobre mim beijando meu pescoço. Gemi, ter seus lábios quentes em mim era muito bom, diferente dos gelados lábios vampiros. Ele tirou meu sutiã e abocanhou um de meus seios e depois o outro, lambeu e chupou meus biquinhos.

– Hmmmm Jake..

– Bella, sempre sonhei com isso!

– Serio? Já se masturbou pensando em mim?

Ele sorriu e mordeu o bico do meu seio.

– Sempre.

Eu gemi longamente imaginando a cena e o afastei, ele me olhou um pouco confuso e o empurrei para que se escorasse no carro. Fiquei de joelhos e abri sua calça, a descendo juntamente com a cueca boxer. Eu o olhei e ele sorria em expectativa. Salivei olhando para seu pênis que agora apontava pulsante diretamente para meu rosto, como se me chamasse pra prova-lo. Fechei minha mão ao redor dele (ou tentei), ele era muito grosso e quente, parecia que iria estourar tamanha a sua excitação. Acariciei toda extensão bem devagar, fazendo Jake rugir. Comecei dando um beijinho na cabeça, olhei para cima capturando seu olhar suplicante, e sem deixar seus olhos rodeei a cabecinha do seu pênis com minha língua, dando em seguida uma leve chupada. O lambi novamente, dessa vez toda extensão. Ele revirava os olhos e gemia.

– Bellaa...

Eu sabia oque ele queria, mas queria brincar com ele.

– Oque? – perguntei, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem com a mão.

– Pare de me torturar...

– Me diga oque quer.

– Quero que me chupe bem gostoso, como se meu pau fosse o seu picolé preferido. - Oh God, untei...

Não respondi, apenas cai de boca nele, chupando forte e fazendo um vai e vem lento. Minhas mãos se ocuparam da parte que não cabia em minha boca e de suas bolas.

– Ta gostoso? – sussurrei, lambendo todo seu comprimento e dando uma chupadinha na cabeça.

– Muito! – murmurou ele, meio rouco.

Eu ri e resolvi provoca-lo mais:

–Então fode a minha boca, segura meu cabelo e fode duro.

Ele rugiu e enrolou meu cabelo na sua mão, eu abri bem minha boca e relaxei a garganta para recebe-lo, ele começou a estocar forte e eu rebolava no ar de tanto tesão que aquilo me dava.

– Isso Bells, me engole todo! Ahh que boquinha gostosa! – ele gemia loucamente.

Jake começou a inchar mais em minha boca, indicando que estava perto.

– Bella, eu vou gozar... – anunciou ofegante e soltou meus cabelos.

Mas eu não queria parar, queria sentir seu gosto. Então o chupei mais forte.

– PQP! – ele se derramou na minha boca e eu engoli tudo.

– Agora é sua vez de me mostrar oque sabe. - eu disse, tirando a minha calcinha e me deitando novamente no capo.

Ele sorriu malicioso e abaixou-se ficando com o rosto entre minhas pernas, os olhos cheios de luxuria me observavam, eu sorri e ele baixou a cabeça enterrando a língua quente em mim. Eu gritei de prazer, sentindo suas chupadas e o vai e vem da sua língua dentro de mim. Pqp isso era bom.

– Hmmmm... não para!

– Não vou... eu quero seu gosto na minha boca!

Eu gemi e rebolei na sua boca, minhas mãos foram para seus cabelos e as suas estavam em minha bunda, me puxando mais pra ele. Sua boca devorava meu sexo e era delicioso, eu não queria que acabasse, porem meu corpo não pensava assim. Jake empurrou dois dedos dentro de mim e eu não aguentei, gozei em seus dedos e ele os tirou levando-os a boca.

– Deliciosa. - ele disse.

Eu me sentei meio tremula por meu orgasmo e o puxei para perto.

– Me fode. - sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Ele rugiu e correu pra dentro do carro, em dois segundos ele voltava com um pacote de preservativos. Eu sorri e ele ja abria uma e colocava em seu membro. Ele veio até mim e estocou forte me fazendo gritar de prazer. Enlacei minhas pernas em sua cintura e começou o vai e vem delicioso.

– Ah Bella, que boceta apertada.

Jacob rugia e metia cada vez mais forte e rápido, me fazia ver estrelas. Eu me joguei para trás e levei minhas mãos aos meus seios, beliscando os mamilos.

– Hmmmmm Jake.. me fode!

– Isso Bella, se toque e geme meu nome.

Jake inchava dentro de mim, ele viria a qualquer hora. Mas eu queria prolongar nosso prazer, então o empurrei e o fiz sair de dentro de mim, ele gemeu irritado porem sorriu quando eu pus as mãos no capo e empinei minha bunda pra ele.

– Vem, me come gostoso. - eu disse e rebolei o fazendo rugir.

Logo ele estava me estocando com força, e essa posição era muito exitante! Eu gemia loucamente e Jake puxava meus cabelos em um rabo de cavalo. Eu realmente amava essa posição! Me deitei, meus seios esmagados contra o capo. Senti um tapa em minha nádega e empinei mais, gemendo e rebolando.

Senti minha boceta apertando seu pau, ele também já estava próximo novamente. Levei minha mão ao meu clitóris e gritei vindo com força em seu pau. Logo ele estava gemendo e vindo na camisinha.

Ele caiu sobre mim e riu, eu o acompanhei, que loucura.

Nós fomos para dentro do carro e eu logo tratei de subir no seu colo. Oque? O cara é um tesão e eu vou aproveitar ao máximo!

–-

Acordei sentindo um pouco de frio, abri os olhos e me vi sozinha no banco de trás de um carro. Como eu vim parar aqui?

Levantei minha cabeça e vi um pedaço de papel.

_**Bella.**_

_Ouve uma emergência, Sam chamou a matilha, parece que a ruiva atravessou a fronteira._

_Não se preocupe, você esta segura, apenas não saia da aldeia tudo bem?_

_Me desculpe. Voltarei assim que possível._

_Ps: Adorei nossa noite._

_Ps2: Sei guardar meus pensamentos, nem a matilha e nem Edward irão saber oque houve entre nos. Fique tranquila._

_Bjos Jake._

Eu suspirei, é ficar com lobos não era fácil. Hehe.

Tanto faz. Levantei-me, coloquei minhas roupas e fui para a casa de Billy. Ele ainda estava dormindo, sorte que Jake me deixou uma chave. Fiz minha higiene e fui dar uma volta. Passei na casa de Emily e comi alguns muffins, eles eram maravilhosos! Depois resolvi dar uma volta, mesmo sabendo que Jake não aprovaria isso eu não iria ficar escondida dentro de casa. Caminhei até a praia e fiquei la por um momento, olhei para o penhasco, aquele que pulei uma vez e quase me afoguei, a água estava morna e calma... porque não? Fui em direção a pista, ela me faria chegar lá em cima sem me perder.

Assim que cheguei la senti uma sensação estranha.. de que estava sendo observada. Ok, deve ser impressão.

Fiquei na beirada do penhasco e olhei para baixo, nossa era tão alto. Engoli em seco e senti uma brisa gelada atras de mim. Meus olhos se arregalaram e eu fiquei dura. Senti mãos gélidas em meus pulsos e no momento seguinte eu estava inclinada para a imensidão azul. Eu tremia de medo e uma risada fina ecoou.

_Victoria._


End file.
